rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
South Dakota
Freelancer South Dakota was an agent in the Special Operation's program Freelancer, as well as the Special Operations Recovery Unit, with her call sign being Recovery Two. Character History Experiment At Project Freelancer South and her twin brother North, were part of an experiment to see how one agent who did not receive an AI would react to being partnered to another soldier who did have an A.I. The result was South's obvious jealousy and treachery towards her brother and stealing the Delta A.I. towards the end of Recovery One. Recovery One She joined the special ops after her brother enlisted, despite her relative distaste for being paired together just because they were twins. Her status as a Recovery agent was unknown to both Recovery One and the Delta AI she was charged with recovering. She seemingly harbors a grudge against Washington over the Epsilon incident, as he indirectly caused her to miss out on the construct implantation part of the program. Recovery Command, for whatever reason, fails to detect her jealousy, and commissions her as a Recovery Agent (for which they later accept blame). South was probably trained as a spy or reconnaissance agent and likely has little actual combat training. This is evidenced by her armor enhancement, a Domed Energy Shield (a defensive function) and by handing Recovery One to the Meta, rather than kill it as Washington proposed, to achieve her own objective. Reconstruction South’s first appearance was at the end of Reconstruction Chapter 4, when Agent Washington is leaving the base that Church was stationed. The Meta uses his transmission to send a false transmission to the Red Base in Blood Gulch. After doing so, South comes out of some rubble watching Washington leave. Soon a familiar AI hologram (Delta) appeared beside South mentioning that if he and South were tracking Washington, someone else likely was as well. The final picture is of the Meta coming up behind South and Delta. The end of Chapter 5 implies that South has been badly injured by the Meta, but not actually killed. In Reconstruction Chapter 6, Washington, Church, and Caboose come to South's aid. She is originally intending to ditch the Delta AI to save herself, just as she had shot Washington in the back to do the same at the end of Recovery One. As she is about to ditch Delta, and lose her shield energy, two Mongooses carrying the three other soldiers come flying out of nowhere and cause the Meta to run away. Church uses Caboose's habit of shooting his allies to stop South by telling Caboose to help South. This results in Caboose shooting South, causing her to fall so she is unable to escape. After the fight, Washington is told by Delta that he needs a new host. Caboose takes Delta with eagerness to "meet new people". Soon after, Delta tells Wash about South's attempt to sacrifice him to the Meta, and mentions that he believed South's brother, North Dakota, suffered a similar fate. Washington kills South with his pistol to get revenge and to keep her from, as Delta put it, "Hamper their progress", on hunting the wounded Meta soldier. Death South Dakota was shot and crippled by Caboose's Friendly Fire. Following this Caboose recovered the Delta AI and implanted it himself and Delta informed Washington of Dakota's plan to abandon him to the Meta and advised him that, due to her injuries and the likelihood of her betraying them, they do not let her "hamper our progress." Washington, replying with a causal "okay", immediatly points his pistol at Dakota. Dakota mockingly expresses doubt that Wash would kill a person in cold blood, only for Wash to kill her mid-sentence. Following her death, Agent Washington destroys her corpse by first blowing it up, then by using a flamethrower to incinerate whatever is left, then blowing her up again. Image:Agent South Friendly Fire.png|Caboose Shoots South Image:South Dakota Is Executed.jpg|South Dakota Is Executed Image:Washington Eliminates Souths Body.jpg|Washington Destroys Her Body References Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Recovery